Someone Cares
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Beca gets angered by the people in her life and tried to handle it by blocking everything out, soon learning that it wasn't the best idea. This story is based on my anger at the moment, sorry the F word appears a couple times in the same sentence multiple times...


Beca sat outside, her music on full blast. She needed to be alone, and if anyone came by the music blocked them out. She was doing a lot better with talking to people and making friends, but she couldn't handle people anymore. Beca tried so hard to become more open but there was always a time where people started to piss her off.

Beca was done with everyone's crap. Done with their attitudes, their drama, everything. One of the things that pissed her off the most was when people treated her like less than everyone else. Who is anyone to say someone is less than another? Who determines who is higher than another? Another thing that Beca couldn't handle was the fact that almost every boy on campus was a fucking ass. What makes them think slapping any ass they see as they pass is acceptable? They're so arrogant, those damn frat boys.

People started to pass by Beca so she closed her eyes and tried to turn her music up, but couldn't for it was already at its max. Tears started to form in her closed eyes. They were angry tears, the worst kind. Beca gripped her phone so tight her knuckles were white. She felt tapping on her knee but she refused to open her eyes, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She felt the taps again, but this time harder and more rapid.

Beca sighed and opened her eyes, the tears she'd been holding inside all streaming down at once. If it wasn't for the red hair, Beca wouldn't have been able to tell who it was through the blurry tears.

Chloe had a look of pure concern when Beca wiped her face and could see clearly again. She took off her headphones and paused the music.

"Oh my god. Becs, are you okay?" Chloe asked, sitting down next to her.

Beca shook her head. She didn't feel like talking, even to her girlfriend, not that she was one of the people she was pissed at.

"What's wrong?"

Beca's fists were tightened so hard, her nails broke through her skin.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong," Chloe begged.

"I hate people," Beca replied in a low, husky voice.

"What? What happened?"

"What's with everyone's fucking attitude lately? If anything 'offends' them in the slightest way you get full on bitch. Aubrey is pissing me off with the fucking set list and her stubbornness. Plus, what makes it okay for some random douche to grope me? It's called sexual harassment motherfucker. Women are not some fucking toy you can just pick up and do whatever you want to. Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm asking for you to fucking touch me. Everyone thinks they can do whatever the fuck they want and think it doesn't affect anyone, but you know what Chloe? It affects people, it affects me. Their stupidity and ignorance builds anger in me and I was really trying to talk to people and be more open, I was, but not if people are such douches like this," Beca finished her rant and had a waterfall of tears falling from her eyes by the time she finished.

Chloe didn't know what to saw, she had never seen Beca so angry. She didn't want to touch her incase she was mad at her too. She watched Beca stand up and then did the same.

Beca took a deep breath and looked at Chloe, "Can I hug you?" the brunette asked.

Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca tightly. It hurt her to see her girlfriend so upset, but she was proud of her for letting it out rather than not and just becoming a raging ball of anger. Their embrace was long and tight and Beca's face was buried into the crook of Chloe's neck. She had never hugged someone for so long, so tight. It was nice to know there will always be one person looking out for you. Whether it is your best friend, boy/girlfriend, parent(s), teacher, guidance counselor, or a stranger, someone cares about you. Even if you are pissed off your shit, someone still wants to be with you. Always remember that if you are upset or angry at someone, or some people… or most people, think of the good times you had with them and learn to forgive. It can take as long as you need, as long as it takes for you to not hold a grudge, but remember that someone cares about you. Someone cares.

* * *

**This started off as a rant because I was really ****_really_****angry when I started writing this and I just needed to get my feelings out because my guidance counselor told me "it would be good for me to express myself"... but as I was writing it, I realized holding these feelings against people wasn't right. Always forgive because if not you'll just be angry or upset all the time. I like being happy, I don't need anger as an extra weight on my shoulders. But as much as you think it's not true, someone cares about you. If you decide to take your own life because there is struggle in your life, don't, don't do it. People love you, I don't care how much you think it's false, it's not. I love each and every person who reads my stories and reviews and favorites because it makes me HAPPY that you like my writing. There is always someone you can talk to. I talk to my teachers about my problems more than my friends, you can always do the same. And if you're out of school there has to be someone special to you. Just please, don't hold grudges and if you hurt someone and they tell you, APOLOGIZE. Even if you think you're right do it, it will just cause a bigger problem if you and that other person are angered longer. Okay... rant over I guess. Review if you want, and sorry for cussing so much..**


End file.
